User talk:DavidXBrunt
Welcome! Hi DavidXBrunt, sorry I haven't created a 'Welcome aboard' template yet to welcome you to the project, I'll have to make that a priority! By the way, do you want to be added to the 'Users' category? David 08:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, please. You'll tell me if I'm adding stuff that isn't needed or doing it the wrong way, right? Just because I'm enthusiastic doesn't mean I'm thin skinned. If I could work out how to do links I would do but so far it's defeated me. I've been adding a few dates from th back of the 40th anniversary book since last night. There's a calendar of birthdates and marriage dates going as far back as opening of the Rovers. Is there anything particularly pressing in termss of content that I should be working on? :No, what you're doing now is fine, it gives me a chance to work on templates and developing the manual of style. Feel free to tell others about this site - getting more users is another big priority. :To make a word or phrase a link, just bracket it with two square brackets. :David 12:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Righto. Will see what I can do. The Martha Longhurst page looks so much better with the sidebar and photos. Impressed. There's a fair bit of info on the Lucille Hewitt page too, and a complete-ish history of two shorter lived characters Myra Booth and Jenny Sutton up now too. :I'll try to get more picture up for those characters. By the way, on the main page are you seeing the picture that is supposed to be in the Article of the Week box? It's supposed to be there but it's invisible to me. Also, a new Article of the Week will go up every Monday, you can pick the next one if you want, it can be anything, although preferably one that has been perfected a little more than the others (I was trying to get the Dave Smith article in peak condition before putting it up a few days ago). I also haven't decided yet what to put on the right hand side of the main page. Any ideas? :David 09:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) In terms of articles that are near completion, well I could work on the Lucille Hewit page perhaps, or write up more about The Kabin. I dhould be able to write up a full history of Florrie Lindley too as I've seen most of her major episodes and have the 40th anniversary book on hand. Five years or so should give enough meat for an article and a few good links too. As for the right hand side of the page if it's text you want we could probably fairly easily write a story so far recapping the previous weeks events and update it everymonday, if it's images then there are the nicely done cartoons on the front of the Monopoly box they should be available. How about a Muriel of Niagra falls? Flying Ducks? A quote of the week? Should be able to come up with enough to be going on with. Logged in from the local library and there's a pic of Smith with Ena and Elsie in the box out. Logged in at home and the picture isn't visible DavidXBrunt 15:37, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Howdo again. As a suggestion for a future article of the week I'm quite pleased with The Kabin, whihc I've just re-drafted. Been round to see my mum and dad today and picked up my copy of 'Weatherfield Life' which contains copious background material on the original characters, including things like how Jack and Annie Walker met. With that, the 40 years book and the DVDs I could write a pretty full article on Jack Walker too and intend to write one on Alf Roberts too, pretty soonish. What's the sites policy on teh backhround material provided in Daran Littles various books? Canonicity dubious or worth including anyway thogh should be marked clearly..Hmmm. Never thought I'd have Corrie Canon issues. There was a parcel waiting for me too, which I'd forgotten was on it's way. Have you read Coronation Street Treasures, which was bought on impulse. It's an odd book but will be very usefull. Apart from anything else it has complete histories of who lived where for the first 45 plus years and lots of stuff that will help with the character profiles. Have you read it? Cheers. DavidXBrunt 19:04, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :The Kabin article is ready to be Article of the Week. It just needs a picture or two, preferably one of the outside and one of the inside. :Daran Little is the former Corrie archivist and has seen every episode, I haven't read any of his books but since he has written for the show and it gives us information we otherwise wouldn't have, I'm inclined to accept the content of his books as canon (unless there are any major objections?). I know what you mean about how odd it is to be debating Corrie canon! I haven't read Coronation Street Treasures either, I'm afraid, my knowledge is limited to the show itself at the moment! :By the way, it might be more helpful to refer questions to the help desk, that way all users will be alerted to them. The help desk is for questions about site policy and the like, and the water cooler is for Corrie-related questions. :David 12:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Okey dokey, will do in future. Close to finishing the Alf Roberts article should be ready in half an hour or so. Sean Scanloan Hi there, just a heads up. instead of manually copying the text to the new page, you could have simply used the "move" button at the top of the page to change the name of the page to the correct name. --Uberfuzzy 18:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Cheers, eralsied that after I'd done it. A day of realising too late and being frustrated. I knew the name when I wrote it last night but the spelling mistake threw me. Soon as I realised what I'd done I remembered who he was. Thanks for the advice though. DavidXBrunt 18:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Categories David, don't forget to add categories to the bottom of articles, such as Category:Coronation Street characters. Idally, every article should belong to at least one category. :Ah, good point, will have a look and try to work out haow to do that, and then add them as I go along, and add them to the other characters I've started pages for as they crop up. Cheers DavidXBrunt 14:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Robin Patterson 15:32, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Erm...who are you, why are you welcoming me, and what's going on? Very confused. DavidXBrunt 15:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Robin Patterson is sending out welcome templates because I was musing about not having made one, not realising that there was already a standard one that came with the wiki. :By the way, Categories including years should list the year first, eg. '1968 guest characters', not 'guest characters:1968' (similar to '1961 episodes' which is in use). :Also, I aim to have those images of the Hewitts today. :David 08:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Ah, right ho. Thought it was a bit odd being welcomed to somewhere I already was. Thanks for the help with the images. I'm quite pleased with the Lucille Hewitt entry and have fairly okay entries for most of her family. Harry will take longer so will be done when I've got the time. Off to correct the character profiles. DavidXBrunt 08:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Explaining I'm a veteran Wikian and a long-time watcher of Coro. A few weeks ago I suggested on Central Wikia that there ought to be a Coro Wikia because Coro was probably much better known than most of the soaps that were getting Wikia sites created for them. User:David the Wavid got on and organised it. I joined up as soon as it came to my notice. I'm surprised, DXB, that you were confused, but I'm pleased that you have recovered. You could hardly be welcomed BEFORE arriving, now, could you? It's not really true that "Robin Patterson is sending out welcome templates because other David was musing about not having made one": Robin (using a template) is sending welcome messages because that's supposed to be a friendly thing to do and is standard practice on most wikis. You may make a copy of template:welcome under a new name such as Template:WelcDXB and personalise it any way you wish then use it to welcome later newcomers. Very best wishes! Robin Patterson 12:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Confused in the sense of - I've been here for a week and was being welcomed by someone I didn't recognise. It was the proprietorial terms that I didn't understand, you know "I'm glad". I didn't realise that it was an generic message message. It's probably my perspective but it did feel that way, that it was suddenly your project and I was being invited in...is that clear? Not sure if I'm explaining myself. :The idea of a template is fine, but for me I think an inclusive one would be less off putting. :Anyway no biggie, and I'm sure having a veteran around to help will be valuable. :DavidXBrunt 21:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I think I see what you mean by "proprietorial". Hmmm - I was speaking for myself, not entitled to presume that "we" - i.e. everyone here - would be glad to see you (though now we should all be able to see that everybody should be pleased, in view of your energetic contributions!). I'll think about your perceptions next time I look at that template. And I'll be interested to see what sort of template you can produce for welcoming newcomers. Robin Patterson 08:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi David, I hope you don't mind but I've amended some categories you created. Guest Characters each year is now minor characters each year (note the capitalisation) and removed the minor characters by decade - I figured it was just category clutter. If you strongly disagree I can reinstate them though. Great idea with the 'villains' category though. David 14:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Defaultsort Hi David. Yes the tag lets you categorize articles under whatever name you want. So in the case of actors, that's usually a surname... eg. . This is useful for people who are in a lot of categories under the same alphabetization. If you want one page under different letters in different categories, you can use Shaw, Martin Martin Shaw. Have fun, and good luck with your 7 articles this week! -- Wendy (talk) 14:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Lucille Ah, it was 1966, not 1968 - hence the reason I couldn't find it! No, TV Times didn't list the actor. I think he fell into the same category as Amy Carlton, Nellie Fairlcough, Phylis Roberts etc and wasn't seen on screen--Jtomlin1uk 17:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my fault. Antoher question - Harry Bailey the insurance salesman who ran of with Nellie Fairclough in 62 is played by the same actor credited as Ron Bailey the insurance agent in 60/61. Same character different names or a mix up with the credits? I've started two pages for them with reference to each other but could probably merge them. Any suggestions? DavidXBrunt 17:47, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Harry/Ron Bailey Truth be told, I'm puzzled too! I thought they were the same guy and didn't notice the difference in names until I saw your articles a couple of hours ago! I'd leave them as they are for the moment.--Jtomlin1uk 18:50, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Spelling/profiles David, With my record I would NEVER criticise someone else's spelling! One tip that I've found worked well for me in the past is to type my stuff in word, spell-check it and then cut and paste it onto the wiki page. Please don't take my adjustments as a criticism in any way! As regards using "The Street" or "Corrie", my slightly-poncy view is that as an encyclopedia, we should stick to formal names or references as much as possible. I am well aware that others may disagree. Please feel free to change back any of my changes if you feel strongly about this. As regards profiles, I think you are doing an absolutely fantastic job on these and I am WELL impressed with some of the stuff you've written. I'll stick to the episodes, you the profiles and together we link the two up brilliantly. Can I bring your attention to this page (assuming you didn't know of it in the first place): http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages - It is a list of the pages which have been "linked" the most but don't yet exist. It is therefore an excellent place to start in deciding which are the most important profile pages (or others) to do next. Cheers, John. Bishop/Tanner I've followed the rule that I think DTW stated last week that the name under which they are last known is the one that is used, therefore Emily has been input as Emily Bishop (with a piped link for Miss Nugent, etc) and Elsie as Tanner with my intention being to pipe-link to Howard when we reach the 70's (which based on current progress should be in about 4-5 weeks time!)Cheers, John.--Jtomlin1uk 13:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Thomas Baptiste TV Times credited him as Thomas Baptiste as well. John.--Jtomlin1uk 20:35, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Len No, he didn't confess. Peter Adamson was put on trial and, short of funds for his defence, sold his life story to The Sun. In it he made several personal remarks about the cast. It was for that reason that he was suspended and then sacked. Just finished 1962! Start on 1963 tomorrow.Cheers. John--Jtomlin1uk 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Links David, I've been going through the "Wanted pages" page and correcting links where there are errors or discrepencies, some of which I am guilty of! Just a note to confirm some of the naming conventions which are starting to appear in large numbers and which I think should be followed from now on (with capitals as stated): *The Rovers is always "Rovers Return Inn" with a piped link if you want to shorten it. *The Mission is always "Mission of Glad Tidings", again with a piped link for shortening. *The factory (in the 60's anyway) is "Elliston's Raincoat Factory" I e-mailed DTW yesterday about dates. He confirmed that it is his intention to do something evetually with pages for "On this day in CS history" or something similar and we should therefore continue to link dates. The convention for your excellent profile pages is "1st January" for days and "1960" for years. All dates should be linked. Hope you don't mind this e-mail but I thought it a good thing to establish ground rules. Please tell me if you see me adopting a linking convention which is wrong. Cheers, John. :Another one which I've found is Newton & Ridley - the greater number so far is "Newton & Rdiley" as opposed to "Newton and Ridley" so this the the style I'll stick with (if I remember!!) from now on. If Adamson has a Telegraph obit, the Times and Guardian ones should also be available.--Jtomlin1uk 12:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Character categories Great work you're doing, but there might be less work in the end if you added more categories on first creating a page. Do you have a model page to paste in and work from? (If you want an example of a complex one, see http://go.org.nz/index.php?title=go.org.nz:Model_pages/people — but I could make a simpler one for use here). If you do that, you just fill in the gaps whenever you like or leave them for someone else to do, without having to type or paste the surrounding headings etc. I've done some work with birth, death, and marriage categories and put them under the main "characters" category. If you remember them when working on an article, the linkages will build up nicely. Please have a look at the current form of Category:Coronation Street characters and its talk page, and add your opinions if any. Kind regards - Robin Patterson 05:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Going by the times and dates, I guess that the above is what puzzled you and led you to quote poetry on my talk page. If so, which parts are a problem? Now that the contents of "people" pages are firming up, I might draft a model page anyway: Model pages for characters. Robin Patterson 08:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Profiles/Summaries Just note to say how much I'm am enjoying reading your character profiles and summaries. It's good to work with you!--Jtomlin1uk 13:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Save time with more use of redirects Would you save a bit of time typing "Gail" instead of "Gail"? As long as there is only one "Gail" of note, you should be able to do that without straining the system. I've created such redirects for about half of the longest-running characters. You or anyone else can create more. Just type the link in text as if it did exist, then on Save follow the link, hit Edit, scroll down (using the scroll bar) to the "Wiki markup" panel, click the "redirect" one, and type the full name in. --Robin Patterson 06:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Now see clarifications and follow-up at Forum:Using just a first name as a link. Robin Patterson 08:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC)